Conquests
Conquests are battles that require the player to control a country and conquer the world with it's allies. There are currently 5 conquests: 1939, 1943, 1950, 1960, and 1975. = Conquests 1939 Is the start of World War 2. The Axis have more of a chance of winning. Recommended countries: Japan, Soviet Union, Spain, Thailand, USA, Bulgaria, Finland. 1943 Is when the empires of the Axis powers are at its biggest extensions, but the Allies are ready to counterattack. The Allies have a greater chance of winning. Also the nazis can produce supertanks and Americans nukes. In 1943, the Germans will slowly shrink or won't expand for a LONG time, and the Japanese will paratroop heavily into china, India, Russia, and Indo-China. If you are playing as the Allies, play on the Japanese side, and help defeat them, otherwise they could become really hard to beat, then once Japan is defeated, go and move your troops to Germany (If not already defeated) Recommended countries: Germany, United Kingdom, India, Egypt, Soviet Union, Japan. 1950 Is a what-if the Cold War became World War 3. Italy, Germany, etc countries become Modern. Recommended countries: Soviet Union, USA, Iran, Greece, France. 1960 Is basically 1950 with more countries for both sides, and most world powers having nukes. More areas are unclaimed, such as Africa and the Pacific. Recommended countries: Soviet Union, France, Greece, Italy. In 1975 All nations of the world are allied. However, all of them have to fight the aliens which are near to obtain the control of the Earth. There are less countries and with little territory, and with aliens controlling most of Earth. (WARNING: OP tech and generals required to win an alien conquest!) Recommended countries: France, United Kingdom, Germany, Egypt, PRC. Tips -Do not spread out your units. Attacking in groups is better. -Retreat only if key units are in trouble (eg major generals, a supertank, or any other costly units or units that are key to an invasion.) - While it may sound "evil", attacking a neutral country isn't a bad idea especially if you want more resources or a last resort. However you must be careful who you invade. For example invading 1950 Germany is a terrible idea at the start of the game due to generals stationed at many cities. On the other hand though using artilleries at cities can be a way to invade a strong neutral country since they can't fight back if your using artilleries. - Make sure you attack from both sides once your a big enoug nation. Sometimes attacking from both side is the best option especially when attempting to grow your nation and seize America or Russia. -Aid your allies (if no nation is bugging you). This way you have less direct stress on your army. -Air power is key. A good air general can pave the way for your army in difficult situations. -Air power really is key, with the amount of resources you'll be getting after you've conquered a majority of the cities in the world, using paratroopers and bombers are the best way to finish the conquest before turn 65, especially in Europe and Asia, so do upgrade your air technology to increase the bombing range, although keeping mechanized infantry over commandos for paratroopers helps with being faster. -The best defense is offense. That way YOU are the one that controls the battlefield. However, temporary retreat is not failure. -If you capture all of a country's cities (Wiping them out essentially), all their troops and forts will disappear. With this knowledge, you can use the bombing/nuking followed by paratroopers to wipe out a country and avoid dealing with the remaining troops or defenses. -If you are fighting on multiple fronts, manage your money well! It can be the difference between a quick victory or the collapse of your army. -During the first ten turns, your allies play better than the enemy, so play wisely. Play wisely after the ten turns, too! -Paratroopers can't land on land mines, this is the best way to fight para spam. Also use land fortresses. -Watch out for the movements of the enemy. That way you can predict where or what they will do next, and take advantage of it. -If you can build nukes, prioritize its use like this: 1. General in city. 2. General. 3. City. 4. Other units. -Infantry and Armored Units up front, Artillery should never be leading an attack! -The most efficient combinations of troops include mobile infantry with long-range artillery, bombing with paratrooping and commandos with tanks. -Whatever side you are on (Example:Axis in 1939) The enemy will be smarter than your allies. You are the most important part of your side, and you will decide if they win or lose. Aliens-Tips and Tricks -The higher the level/rank of the alien= the higher the damage, and the harder it is to destroy -Upgrade your artillery! Artillery does more damage than any other type of troop and it is long ranged -Use as many artillery generals as possible. They can do heavy damage to the aliens -Start as a country with a large gold and iron output, and a country that can produce artillery -Temporaral Retreat is not failure, but the aliens can sweep through your lines quickly! -Aliens can spawn in cities, but will sometimes take a while. So if a city is empty, but there is other aliens by it, dont paratroop, the aliens will take it out. Wait for your troops to get to the city. -Satalite strike is expensive, but worth it. With a level 11 strike, you can do 115 damage to your enemy! ~Thx,SBT~ I hope that helped :)